


Just Go For It

by VampireVengence



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Corny Collins Show, Dancing, Daydreaming, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rehersals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's little crush is obvious. To everyone but Corny that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the film for the first time in forever and this just kinda happened... It's set after the movie. Enjoy I guess.

_Their panted breath seemed to come in unison as his lips slowly caressed Link's sweat slicked skin. Link knew it was wrong and that they could be caught at any moment but this only made the young dancer want this even more. Want **him**  even more._ 

"Ow! Link that was my foot!" Link blushed as he was pulled from his latest daydream. 

"Sorry lil darling " He apologized putting on his signature smile. Inez was less than impressed. 

"What's up with you today Link? You've been really out of it." 

Before he could reply Maybelle (who had taken the position of station manager after Mrs Von Tussle had been fired from the position) decided it was time to call for a break. As it was Saturday there was no show. Instead they had a day of almost nonstop rehearsals to make sure that they would be ready for the week of shows. Life was a lot harder than people realised for the Nicest Kids In Town. 

"So are you gonna start talking or am I gonna have to get Tracy involved?" Link groaned as they dropped down on one of the couches in the break room. Tracy was his best friend and he loved her like a sister but she had a habit of getting things out of things that he'd previously vowed to take to the grave. "Really it's nothing, I'm just a little tired." It wasn't exactly a lie, thoughts just like the ones he'd had earlier were always keeping him up at night. 

"Daydreaming again were we Link?" The blush that instantly tinged his cheeks gave him no way of denying it as Tracy joined them. Her dance partner, Seaweed, had gone to spend a little time with Penny who was ever present on the set despite her lack of passion for dance. "Ooh. Now who were you dreaming about?" Link sent Tracy a warning look as She sat smirking at him. She new of course. 

"Hey there guys and gals! How are we all doing today?" Link involuntarily stiffened at the sound of that voice whilst the others mumbled their various responses. Corny wasn't really needed for weekend rehearsals but he loved to come and help Maybelle and the teens with new choreography. He fell quickly into conversation with the manager briefly looking in Link's direction and sending him a wink that sent the younger lad's insides a flutter. 

"Aww!" Inez exclaimed causing Link to turn to her wide eyed. "That was totally unexpected."

"I know!" Tracy cried, unable to contain herself any longer. "But isn't it adorable?!" Inez quickly agreed whilst Link dropped his head into his hands and groaned.  _Well this is going swimmingly._  

"Hey little Lark."  _Oh come on!_ Link looked up into those ocean blue eyes with that perfect smile always in place. "Hope these girls aren't bullying you too much." He joked a Tracy and Inez exchanged a grin before making excuses to leave, leaving the two alone. 

Corny took the now empty seat next to his lead performer and gave him a concerned look. "Maybelle said you've been a little off today. Anything you wanna talk about?" Link quickly shook his head. 

"No, 'm good." He fought hard not to melt under the elder mans gaze. 

"Girl troubles?"  _How did people keep getting so close so quickly?_

"Not exactly..." Corny began to grin even wider. 

"Well what's the problem? Scared?" 

"A little." Link conceded, deciding a hypothetical girl talk was better than attempting to deny everything seeing as he was apparently so obvious.

"Well what's to be scared of? Worse case scenario she knocks you back and you get over it."  _Ha ha! If only._

"It's a little more complicated than that." Corny raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

"How so?" 

"There's an age gap... most people would probably consider it to be big..." 

"How big?" 

"About six years." 

"Older or younger?"

"Older, older Jesus." He chuckled awkwardly. Link Larkin was not into eleven year old's thank you very much. Corny seemed to relax a little at that.

"Well, age is just a number baby. I say just go for it, what have you got to lose?" 

 

*   *   *

 

Link was genuinely exhausted when he arrived at the studio the next day. Tracy had wanted to know everything and had had a lot to say on the matter, as a result they'd stayed up late talking about it. His mom must have told him four or five times to hang up and go to bed. He almost wished he'd listened. Long story short Tracy agreed with Corny. He should just go for it. Link wasn't so sure. He knew Corny was a reasonable guy, he wouldn't have him removed from the show or anything (at least he hoped not) he just wasn't prepared for all the awkward that would no doubt follow. No, he didn't want that at all. Tracy seemed to think it was worth the risk.

"Hey Link!"  _How was she so perky after minimal sleep?_

"Hey Trace." he yawned and she chuckled, falling into step beside him.

"So are you gonna follow Corny's advice?" Her eyes were bright with excitement, an excitement Link would soon crush.

"Nope." Her face instantly dropped into an unamused pout.

"Come on Link!" 

"No Trace."

"Why not?" Link sighed, not entirely sure how to answer that question. 

"Because! It's just... easier."

"Easier for who?"

 

*   *   *

 

"I'm telling you, that boy is just as Crazy for you as you are for him." Corny sighed, he and Maybelle had been having the same argument for what felt like forever now.

"Maybelle he was telling me just yesterday about this girl he liked." 

"Oh yes, this random mystery woman who just happens to be the same age as you. Did he even say it was a girl?" Corny fell silent. Now that he thought about it Link hadn't actually mentioned a sex, he had just assumed. "He didn't correct me." Corny argued. 

"Of course he didn't! He's just as scared by all this as you are." Corny sighed as Maybelle have him a sympathetic look. "I'm telling you, that boy is head over heals for you."

With that the conversation died out as the council members started to slowly file in, ready for another full day of rehearsals. 

 

*   *   *

 

"And we're out!" Everyone instantly relaxed as they finished the show for another day. 

"Link!" Maybelle called, indicating for him to come over. He slowly did, completely missing the warning glare Corny was sending Maybelle.

"I think we need to have a talk about Corny." Link's heart sank and he panicked. 

"Please don't tell him." Maybelle raised an eyebrow as he realised what he'd said. He cleared his throat in the hopes of brushing over the indiscretion. "I mean, what about him?" The look Maybelle gave him told him he wasn't getting out of his little slip up that easily. "Stat talking boy." Link never actually found out what Maybelle had called him over to talk about in the first place. 

 

*   *   *

 

"Hey Larkin!" Link stopped dead in the parking lot on the way towards the bus stop. He slowly turned to find Corny walking towards. him.

"Hey man." He greeted. 

"Maybelle seems to think we need to have a chat."  _Oh god._ He did his best to remain calm and collected.

"Oh really? What about?" Corny chuckled softly. 

"Apparently we both know the answer to that." 

The pair ended up leaning against the back bumper of Corny's car. "So..." Corny said after a long period of silence. "Anything you want to confess?" Link laughed dryly. 

" _Want_ would be stretching it." Corny raised an eyebrow and link blushed. Just recently he'd started to make a habit of dropping himself in it. 

After a long pause Link sighed before deciding to come clean, at least partly. "There's no girl." Corny gave him a confused look.

"You mean you made all that up?" He actually looked genuinely hurt at the idea of Link lying to him.

"No..." Link answered slowly. "He's just not a girl." 

Corny's eyes widened and Link cringed waiting for the response that never came. He opened his eyes to find Corny's face a lot closer to his than he was expecting. His eyes searched those of the younger man momentarily before briefly flicking to his lips. He gulped and before Link knew what was happening their lips met in a chaste kiss.

It was over before it began and both men stood with owl like expressions as they looked to one another for some form of response. Link gave a single disbelieving laugh, biting him bottom lip nervously. The glorious site caused a light groan to escape the elder man's lips before he lent in and kissed the teen one more time, both smiling into it. "I told you you had nothing to lose." 

 


End file.
